The objective of this proposal is to carry out a comprehensive research program focused on the study of cerebrovascular disease and its sequelae. The proposal includes a group of basic and clinical studies of cerebral ischemia including investigations of membrane biochemistry, oxidative metabolism, the pharmacokinetics of antiplatelet drugs and computer studies of patients with cerebrovascular diseases. A second group of investigators studying catecholamine neurons, alpha-adrenergic receptors, dopaminegetic receptors, cholinergic neurons and cholinergic receptors use neurotransmitters to define neuronal function in cerbrovascular disease. A new group of investgators focus on combine biochemical electrophysiologic and pharmacologic techniques to study neuronal plasticity in an attempt to better understand the biological basis for the recovery of function after stroke.